


Drabble: Forgetting

by flutter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Sad, bereaved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-10
Updated: 2005-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutter/pseuds/flutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is something that came to me while I was driving so I wrote it down while stopped at a red light. Not even a fan of this pairing, but it is what it is.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: Forgetting

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that came to me while I was driving so I wrote it down while stopped at a red light. Not even a fan of this pairing, but it is what it is.

"Hermione, no." Harry gripped her wrist, pulled her hand out from inside his slacks.  
  
"Please, Harry. Please, I miss him so much."  
  
"I know you do, 'mione." He cupped the side of her face, felt her tears warm and wet underneath his palm. "I miss him too, but we're not going to bring him back with this."  
  
"I just want to think about something else. I want to feel something other than this hole inside."  
  
"Shh," Harry said.   
  
It would be a mistake. But then she hiccuped on a sob. Her eyes looked up at him through ratty bangs. Looked up at him through eyelashes beaded with tears.  
  
"It's all right," he heard himself say. He reached for her, wrapped a hand around the back of her neck. His other hand curved over her hip and he drew her to him. "We'll both try to forget for a while."


End file.
